custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Journeys of Darkness
Journeys of Darkness is a story written by user Chicken Bond. It focuses on the adventures of the Order of Mata Nui member Mersery and his allies during their struggles with Millennium and the Shadow of Ages. Chapter 1 On a distant island far to the north of the now non-functional Matoran Universe, a dark, twisted being, cloaked in darkness, sat on his mighty throne. Although the figure's body could not be seen, his dark crimson eyes shimmered in the darkness. the figure let a light chuckle echo through his chamber, as he deactivated his telepathic powers. "As I predicted," the being said. "Spherus Magna has successfully been restored, as planned. No doubt the inhabitants of this universe have already fled to the surface of the planet to mingle with the Agori." At that point, a door opened. A dark figure emerged from it, walking confidently towards the throne of being more powerful than himself. "Good evening, Millennium," the being said. Millennium nodded slowly. He knew this being as both his greatest spy, and his group's go-between or representative with other factions. "What news do you bring me?" Asked Millennium as he rattled his clawed hand against the arm of his massive throne. "Your spies have successfully infiltrated the new society that is being formed on Spherus Magna," The spy replied. "I doubt they will bother searching for you or the Shadow of Ages anytime soon." "Excellent! What of the... negotiations with that group of Skrall?" Asked Millennium, his tone slightly darker. "Discussions are... intense, in a manner of speaking. the Skrall are unsure that joining us will make a difference. Besides, they find our secretive nature unnerving, to an extent. Therefore they find us untrustworthy." "Hmmmm," answered Millennium. He lifted himself from his throne, and walked towards his agents. "You know what must be done if they refuse," Millennium said, his voice no more than a whisper. "If they refuse our offer, they must be dealt with. No one must know that we exist, especially now that my plans near their completion." "Yes, Millennium," replied the figure. Millennium turned away from his ally, and walked to another part of his chamber. It was a large room, and had been carved into the heart of one of Chrone's most active volcanoes. He had based the room's design off the laboratory he had been created in by the Great Beings near the outskirts of a village that would later be known as Tajun. The area that encompassed the center of his throne room was part of circular spire that descended into lava. connected to this spire were several bridges and pathways, each leading either to a door or a portal leading to other dimensions. Millennium stopped his pace when he stood before a large table, decorated with charts, records, and texts of untold age. "This stratagem of mine has been strained by time and unexpected interferences, though everything is now falling into place." As Millennium's spy bowed and departed, he couldn't help but flinch as the sound of Millennium's dark laughter echoed throughout his chambers. ---- Mersery stood atop of a small ledge in a region of the jungle known as Bota Magna. He smiled for the first time in perhaps months. Things had been very grim during Teridax's reign over the Matoran Universe, and now that he was gone, everyone was more than overwhelmed. The Mersion looked down at the village bellow. Ever since Teridax's death, the Matoran, Agori, and all the other species from his universe and this world agreed to get along peacefully, and forge a new and better society. Thanks to the efforts Mata Nui, the languages of this world had been placed in minds of the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, and vice-versa, making it easier to socialize. Mersery strode down the hill, and into the village. Agori and Matoran were well underway in their work, scurrying about here, and there to aid in the construction of their new town. Mersery turned to face a Turaga. He had been recently elected to lead the village. "Hello there, warrior," said the elder. "Are you here to assist in the construction efforts?" "Perhaps," replied Mersery, "Though not for long, I need to be with my own people. They are in the middle of migrating to the region called the Northern Frost." "Very well," the Turaga answered. "Though stay with us long enough to see the completion of this outpost. As you may see, we are already nearing completion." The Turaga turned and departed, as a group of Agori and Matoran beckoned him to inspect a new structure. Mersery stared at the working villagers and sighed. He had knew that the Agori, who, from what Mersery had gathered, had suffered great hardships during their lives, and merging their already strained society with that of another might prove too abrupt for them. Though matters and disputes would be resolved, and old wounds in both Agori and Maotan society would heal, they always did. Mersery then walked off, intending to get a better look at this jungle. He ventured deep into the forests until he entered a clearing with some odd features. The plant life was arranged to disguise everything around him but the clearing he was standing in. What made things even more peculiar, was that the earth before him had been disturbed, as if someone had been attacked or captured. At that point, a horde of warriors adorned in black and red armour emerged from their hiding places, aiming their swords and launchers at the being who had stumbled into their trap. Mersery recognized them as the same warriors who had previously battled him and the inhabitants of this world during Mata Nui and Teridax's final confrontation. The Order member remained still, not wanting the beings to recognize him as a threat. At that instant, another warrior appeared. He was larger than the others of his kind, and was dragging a small red armoured Agori by the throat. "I take it, your in charge," said Mersery in a remarkably calm tone. The warrior spat on the ground. "Indeed I am, my name is Tervok, I am a Skrall of the Elite Warrior class. This pest, here, is an Agori named Falmed. Now, surrender before I remove this one's head off." Mersery assumed a offensive stance. "Over my dead body," the Mersion said in a cold tone. "Very well," replied Tervok. "Kill him!" At that second, the surrounding Skrall raised their blades and charged. Mersery closed his eyes, raising his arm into the air, began focusing his thoughts. At that moment, vines and other plant life erupted from the ground, attacking the Skrall, and forcing them back. Mersery let on smile before turning to face Tervok. "Your move," said Mersery in a light tone. Tervok growled in anger. At that point, he shouted something in a different language, that beckoned the still active Skrall to retreat behind Tervok. "If your so powerful, why don't you stop us all." he roared. Tervok and his warriors then charged, weapons drawn and ready to kill. Mersery drew his staff, and awaited Tervok's attack. However, at the last second, Tervok lowered his sword, and launched a Thornax fruit. The explosive hit Mersery dead center, distracting him for a second, though long enough for Tervok to tackle Mersery, and sent reeling onto the ground. Tervok chuckled. "I've fought Vorox who are tougher than you. Now then, what shall it be. Your life..." a Skrall soldier then approached with a captive Falmed and pressed his blade against his throat. "Or his," finished Tervok. Chapter 2 Mersery eyes flickered towards the captive Agori Falmed, and back onto the being who stood before him; a charming fellow named Tervok. "Make your decision," said the Skrall, mockery never escaping his voice. Mersery knew that he was in every right more powerful, though was aware that if used his vast array of abilities to defeat Tervok, it would give his other warriors the chance to kill Falmed. Which now explains his current dilemma. "Very well, you win," muttered Mersery, defeat echoing in his tone. Tervok laughed hard. "Very well, creature. Meet your fate at the hands of the Skrall!" Just as Tervok was raising his blade, Mersery noticed out of the corner of his eye what appeared to be plant life melting into ash. He turned his eyes back to Tervok, a new plan in mind. "Wait!" Cried Mersery. The blade of the red and black armoured warrior came to a halt mere inches from Mersery's mask. "Why are you doing this?" he asked in an attempt to stall his time. "Why not join the new civilization being birthed at this very moment? The Agori and Glatorian speak of you in bitterness, though I believe that if you try, you make up for your past crimes." Tervok laughed again. "I'd rather die by Tuma's blade than join your culture of weaklings. The only way we would rejoin Spherus Magna is as its conquerors!" As the gathered Skrall let out a roar of approval, they failed to notice the continuing disintegration of the nearby flora. "We are warriors not labourers. We don't scurry around attending to mundane tasks, we dominate cities, burn villages, and rule over all. I believe the saying among our tribe was: We fight. We win. We take. We are..." At that point, a massive explosion erupted just outside the clearing Tervok and his allies were gathered. Flames began consuming the trees nearby, and soon all the fauna in the area was alight, preventing anyone from escaping. A figure, roughly the shape of a Toa, began approaching the wall of fire that burned between itself and Tervok. Mersery had no idea who this being was, though Tervok certainly seemed to. He called to two of his warriors. "Go. Ensure he doesn't come into the region until I've dealt with this one. The two Skrall nodded obediently, and charged until they stood before the flaming wall that surrounded their circular territory. Suddenly, the figure seen on the other side of the wall raised a sword, and the flames instantly retreated back into the tool. Now standing in the clearing, was a warrior adorned in crimson and yellow armour, wielding a menacing sword and a primitive-looking launcher. "Flardrek," Tervok spat. "I should have known you would have come, when you learned you Agori friend had been...." The rest of Tervok's words were cut off by the force of a ball light, focused by a launcher attached to Mersery's arm, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Mersery then jumped to his feet, grabbed his staff, and slammed it into the ground, sending out shockwaves that knocked everyone but Mersery off their feet. Tervok's Skrall warriors regrouped quickly. "Let's go," cried one. "We can't take them both." The other Skrall muttered in agreement, and, if somewhat reluctantly, ran off into the jungle without their leader. Flardrek got to his feet. He didn't know who this being was, though he looked like an ally. His musings were interrupted by the moaning and cursing of Tervok as he struggled to get to his feet. Flardrek walked over to him and kicked him hard. The Skrall went spiraling into the dirt. Flardrek then drew his sword and pointed it at Tervok's neck, flames dancing off its tip. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just let you burn here and now," Flardrek said in a chilling voice. "I lost many good warriors during that battle at the outpost, many dear friends. All at your hands." Tervok sneered. "They died the death of a warrior, Flardrek. I would of thought that is what you would want." Flardrek growled angrily. "They died in cold blood, Tervok, something your kind are all too well at ensuring." Tervok let out a mocking laugh. "You believe you were the only one who lost good soldiers? My own Skrall warriors died at your hands in an ambush orchestrated by you. Their blood is just as stained on your hands as they are on mine. However, unlike you, I can easily rally a new battalion of warriors to my cause." "Then where are they?" asked Flardrek, as eyed the area. "Where have your numerous warriors fled to?" "They'll be back," said Tervok, slightly panicked. Flardrek snorted. "I don't think they'll be coming back, anytime soon." "Then what will you do with me? End my life, as you did those of my soldiers years ago?" "No, I won't. I want you to live a long life, overshadowed by the humiliation that you were defeated by myself and this being here," Flardrek said as he beckoned towards Mersery. "I want the world to know that your life was held so easily in my hands. And because of this, no one will ever remember you with honour. Just like none of your kind now remember your old leader, Tuma, with the praises you once held him in." With that, Flardrek turned and walked away, freeing Falmed from his chains before continuing. Only Mersery stood to look at the stunned Tervok lying on the ground. He turned to leave, when the dishonoured Skrall raised himself and charged with his sword. In quick motion, Mersery turned around, blocked Tervok's blow, sent a kick to his midsection, and delivered a punch that sent Tervok on a collision course with the ground. Mersery then turned and joined Flardrek. As soon as they had vanished from sight, a tall, winged figure materialized before Tervok, staring down warily at the figure who had fallen before his master's enemy. "Now do you see your situation," said Makuta Dredzek. "Do you realize why you must accept our offer? You must know you cannot last long on your own. If you join us, we can reunite your forces. And once Spherus Magna has submitted before my leader's empire, the Rock Tribe can be reformed... with you as its head." There was a long silence following Dredzek's words, which was only shattered when Tervok added one final word to the matter. "Deal." Chapter 3 Far within the region of the Black Spike Mountains, a lone green and lime armoured figure strode through the treacherous terrain of the land. It had been days, maybe even a few weeks, since Teridax's death, and this warrior had longed to be free of his reign long before the Makuta finally met his end. But as the former Skakdi warlord Freztrak had always said to his warriors, "never anticipate what the sights of the future may hold. Sometimes death may be a joy, and peace can become a dread." In this case, life had become an undeniable dread. This planet, Spherus Magna, had been reformed by the Great Spirit, Mata Nui himself, and following this, he had opted to remain dormant within the Mask of Life. Freztrak himself had felt barren dunes turn to vast valleys of hearty vegetation, dried ditches flood with the purest of water, and mountains rupture out of the ground to tower over the new world. Many would consider such a miracle something to be praised by, but Freztrak had stood out of the crowd for any number of reasons. He was a Skakdi, for a starter, and where he came from, they were not the most welcomed species in the universe. It was not unusual for a Skakdi to be brawled, stoned, or even stabbed. Luckily, most Skakdi never left their war-zone of a homeland named Zakaz, and therefore, the opinions of the rest of the universe could not affect them. Freztrak arrived at a small stream, where numerous strange fish swam. He plunged an arm into the water, and with lightning speed, grabbed hold of a fish, pulled it out of the water, and chucked it into his mouth. As he chewed and swallowed the poor fish, Freztrak reflected on the days of his life prior to Teridax's reign. Those days were ones of battle, conquest, destruction, and glory. Zakaz was an unstable region; and unstable lands required unstable leaders. Freztrak was one such leader, having previously ruled the northern lands of Zakaz with an iron fist. He was feared and respected by many of the inhabitants of Zakaz, and has name was spoken in hushed and whispered tones among the Skakdi for his mysterious and aloof nature. These elusive characteristics only increased when he, if a little reluctantly, joined the Order of Mata Nui, a secretive organization dedicated to serving the will of Mata Nui. Freztrak had never felt at home among the ranks of the Order, and their leader, Helryx, showed little (if any) care towards the way he felt about his "occupation," so long as he performed his missions effectively, she was happy. Freztrak was brought back to the world of reality by the sound of twigs crackling. He turned his gaze towards an open clearing, and out of the woods strode a series of black and red armoured warriors, commonly referred to as a Skrall. Each carrying swords and spiked clubs. In an instant, a figure emerged up from nothing before them. The figure was shrouded in shadows, and as soon as the silhouette surrounding its body faded, the whole area went dark, before anyone could glimpse at it's features. Suddenly, the sound of screams and armour being shattered echoed throughout the valley. Skrall cried out in vain for help, one evening babbling about a creature called a "Baterra" being the cause of the attack. Finally a chilling roar escaped the mouth of what seemed to be the attacker, and the shadow encompassing the area faded, exposing dozens of injured or dead Skrall. All of this had occurred in a maximum of twenty seconds. The survivors panicked as the figure cloaked in darkness approached them, taking strong yet soft strides; concealing the masses of power that he possessed. Finally, he stopped in his tracks and spoke one word. It was in a voice that sounded it had been birthed from darkest pits of the realm of Karzahni; though nonetheless the word was said. "Run," it said in a chillingly quite tone. The Skrall warriors, trembling with fear, dropped whatever they had left of their weapons and fled the area, scattering themselves into the forest. A light chuckle then ruptured from the being's mouth as he faded into nothingness, leaving only Freztrak to view the battlefield. Swifter than a Shallows Cat on the hunt, the Skakdi sped off into the woods. His destination was undetermined, yet the person he wished to meet was, and Freztrak prayed in his mind that he could only be quick enough to warn him of what now threatened this brave, new world. ---- Falmed crouched behind a burning shelter, barely being able to comprehend what was happening. It had been only a several hours since their battle with Tervok when they arrived at the village, and already they were locked in combat with another, powerful, warrior; not exactly Falmed's favourite hobby. He looked over his hiding spot, Mersery and Flardrek were still locked in combat with a being who had identified himself as Skorr. He levitated lightly above the ground, using a pair of wing blades to balance himself. Mersery summoned his telekinetic powers, and lifted a pair of merchant stalls, before hurling them at the bounty hunter. Skorr dodged the first, still remaining suspended in the air, and used the weapon he carried in his left hand to melt the second into superheated magma. The creature chuckled. "You're going to have to do better than that if you expect to defeat me, Mersion." "Then let's try an alternative strategy," cried Flardrek as a he sent a blast of fire at the Zeverek. Skorr performed a mid-air back flip, avoiding the first blast, though was hit in the chest by a second. The bounty hunter cursed under his breath as Flardrek sent another volley of fire towards him. This time Skorr did not move. Instead, he pressed a series of buttons on a strange gauntlet mounted on his right arm, that generated a shield that encompassed his whole body. The shield withstood the force of Flardrek's blast, prompting Skorr to deactivate it, and shower the Glatorian with his own barrage of destruction. Rock was reduced to lava in seconds, and Flardrek was sent flying into a small shack. Skorr let a smile cover his face, before he felt his vision blur. Skorr laughed as he strengthened the shields that guarded his mind. "Nice try, Mersery, I must admit. You managed to disorientate my vision even with my mental shields up." "How do you know my name," asked Mersery. "I know many things, my friend. I also know I'm getting paid a great amount to complete my mission, by retrieving what my employer desires. So if its no problem with you, I'm going to kill, remove your head, mount it on my wall, and collect the technology my master desires. Oh yes, and make myself a remarkably rich individual in the process." Mersery laughed. "Bounty hunters. You're skills are wasted on mass slaughter and profit. You could become so much more, should you have given yourself a purpose in life." "I do have a purpose," said Skorr as he swooped down and kicked Mersery in the chest. "And that purpose is lending my skills as an assassin to any beings who wish their enemies' faces wiped of the face of universe. And you know what?" It's not a bad lifestyle." Mersery had just about had enough of this. He got to his feet, standing to his full height of ten feet, and raised his staff and focused a blast of energy from the tool that knocked the bounty hunter out of the air and onto the cold, hard ground. Skorr chuckled slowly as he got to his feet and activated his armour's cloaking function, turning him completely invisible. Knowing the Zeverek would be moving in to make a final strike, Mersery started searching for his foe in all directions, not knowing where Skorr had gone. Suddenly he felt a massive shock of pain on his left side, as the blade tipped on Skorr's tail embedded itself in his armour. A quick scan of the wound revealed that the stab had not damaged his organic tissue, though was deep enough to cause him great sensations of pain. The blade then dislodged itself from Mersery's side, prompting him slump to ground. Injured, exhausted, and weakened by the venom of Skorr's tail blade, Mersery was unable to raise his claws as Skorr materialized before him. "No, I won't let you die today. I'm a bounty hunter of the finest class, and as such, I have few truly worthy foes. You'd be surprised as to how dearly I miss my enemies when their dead and gone. Killing a warrior like you will only allow the enjoyment of such a hunt to die far too quickly, but to prolong it, to toy with your mind whilst I stalk you in the shadows, that'll be much more pleasurable. Now if you excuse me, I have an artefact to steal." Mersery tried to lift himself, though found he couldn't. He tried to rage, to fight, to stand, to prove his might, but the venom rooting itself in Mersery's body proved too much, and he fell to the floor again, watching as Skorr walked towards a burning shelter, as he kicked open the door, and cackled as he walked inside. Mersery then closed his eyes, as he gave into the poison within his body, and then only the darkness greeted him. Chapter 4 Mersery felt he shouldn't be here. Something was nagging at him. Perhaps it was because he had no weapons. Perhaps it was because his armour appeared to be in it's original state prior to the batttle that ruined it. Though perhaps the thing that was nagging at him the most was that he was now standing on one of the snow-capped hills of his home, Versuva. No, there was something else not right. And then he realized what it was. Where was Flardrek and Falmed? He turned his head desperately to look for the two, but they couldn't be found. He calmed himself and tried to think logically. It would appear he was now back in the Matoran Universe, though how was the confusing bit. Telportation? No, he would have regained consciousness during the experience of such a move. Being kidnapped and returned to the island? No, he would have regained consciousness during the long period of time it would of taken to travel here. As Mersery pondered, a figure emerged from the valley before him. It was a member of his own kind, a female Mersion. She was young, and with a slim, yet strong build. Judging from her youth, it wouldn't surprise him if she was still learning at Versuva's Great Academy. The female walked up to Mersery and asked, "Are you one of the academy's teachers?" Mersery wasn't sure how to react to the question. Sure, he had been one of the most revered scholars and scientists on Versuva earlier in his life, but those days were long behind him. And besides, he had never qualified as a teacher at the acadamy on Versuva. No matter, Mersery replied in the way that he knew would help solve this confusing matter. "Yes, I am. I was just... er... studying the flora of this valley." "Well you'd best finish up," replied the female. "The class is waiting to learn." The young Mersion strode down the hill, followed closely by Mersery. After a short journey, the two arrived on the outskirts of a small city, standing just beyond the gates of the city, was a small group of Mersions being lectured by a much older looking member of Mersery's kind. The female strode up to the older Mersion, and spoke. "I managed to find a teacher for you, Sir. Judging from what he has told me, I think he's a teacher from the academy." The older Mersion smiled. "Thank you, my dear. Now return to the rest of the class." The younger Mersion nodded and joined the rest of her fellow students. The old Mersion then turned to Mersery. "Ah, you must be the teacher sent to replace me for today," said the elder. "I'm afraid I'm feeling ill at this moment, and the administrators at the academy said they'd send me down a replacement whilst I return to rest. I hope your up to the task instructing my class today." "I hope so," said Mersery in a slightly puzzled tone. "Tell me, what subject am I supposed to be teaching?" The Mersion laughed. "Didn't the instructors tell you when you came down? You'll be instructing my class on the ancient mythologies of the universe. Not my favourite subject, I personally prefer the study of science, though it is a necessary study nonetheless." Mersery nodded. "Now if you excuse me," said the elder with a cough, "I must leave now." Mersery turned to face the class before him. The students stared at him blankly, waiting to learn. Mersery sighed and turned to face a carving of ancient Matoran lettering carved on the face of a large stone slab. "Well... er... students, I expect you to take note of my translation." The class nodded, and waited attentively. "Right," Mersery added with a feeble smile in an effort to conceal his confusion. "This text is the highlight of your studies, I presume, so listen carefully. It would appear that this script was carved several centuries ago. It's a poetic sort of myth, so it must have been carved by a being either very fearful or skeptical of what he was recording." Mersery cleared his throat and read the transcript. :"Away from the light, this one strides, Through barren lands and burning tides. Deep in darkness this one laughs, Even the Great Ones raise their staffs. :"''Long and treacherous, his path is steep, Yet he fails to notice those who creep. His tale is long, and steeped in blood, Though everyone knows he caused the flood. :"He says he knows and understood, Though has his learning been for good? Power is raised, and placed on his crest, Yet all who live consider it a jest. :"On his whim, the world shall crack, yet all will cheer within his pack. He will join the darkness, as it were, Yet deep inside a light will stir. :"The Wall of Time will soon burn down, It is here where this one shall be bound. Though the eye of the storm will have been by, To say he has perished would be a lie. :"He will wait and watch for his time, Pray in your mind he is past his prime." The carving finished there, and Mersery eyed it again to make sure it's contents were certain. The class muttered their thoughts in silence. Mersery eyed the tablet again and again, this time more frantically. He had heard a myth or... prophecy, so to speak, similar to this some time ago. He knew who and when he had heard these words ushered, though prayed in his mind that it wasn't who he thought it was. Suddenly, Mersery noticed something, a gap, a flaw in the world around him. A lean figure, dressed in a dark cloak with an overshadowing hood, stood in the darkening shade of a alleyway, merely staring at him. No features could be distinguished, only a pair of sinister crimson eyes. Mersery charged at full speed after the watcher, who reacted by running away himself. Mersery chased him into a street filled with stalls and hard-working Matoran. The entity, moved past them in a style that would seem time had slowed down for him, and he dodged the villagers almost effortlessly. Mersery, on the other hand, was not having such luck; and was ramming his way through Matoran, Rahi, and a few stands. Eventually, he caught up with the figure, and leapt at him, pinning him to the floor. He stared at the figure's cape. It was adorned in ancient Matoran symbols which were incomprehensible to the common eye. Mersery quickly scanned the being's clothing, and with a heavy regrets, removed the being's hood. Mersery's eyes widened. For there, now exposed to the glowing sunlight, was the face of Millennium. "What are you doing here," Mersery asked in a threatening tone. Millennium didn't respond. Instead, he laughed as his evil eyes glowed. Suddenly the air went sour, as if someone had poisoned it's scent, and it soon became infected with a bleak mist. This was followed by the sun's colours changing to that of a red velvet, projecting crimson light in every direction. To make things even more confusing, white energy began to violently erupt from the eyes of the beings walking the streets, and they screamed. It is horrible. It was a nightmare. It was, Mersery finally realized, the world Millennium intended to create. Mersery lifted himself off Millennium and walked into the center of the chaos as the ground cracked and reality collapsed around him. Or was it reality? At this rate, Mersery couldn't tell what was real and what was madness. As Millennium continued to laugh, one final atrocity was added to the cataclysm at hand. A crack emerged in the crimson sky. As Mersery stared at it, the crack opened, and out beamed blinding, white light, bathing the suffering inhabitants of Versuva in pure light. Mersery thought that this would relieve them, but it didn't. If anything they screamed even louder. One Matoran fell to the ground, in too much pain to continue standing. Mersery rushed to his side and held him, and watched as the light that the crack endowed on him began to dissolve the Matoran. As Mersery continued to watch in shock, Matoran faded into nothingness, only to reform in black, twisted armour. Mersery dropped the creature that had oce been a Matoran in surprise. The Matoran stared at him for a few seconds, before scuttling to Millennium's feet and bowing before him. As Matoran and Mersions alike continued to burn and scream, Mersery, amidst all the chaos, turned to face Millennium and in pure shock and horror said. "What have you done?!" Millennium continued to laugh as rock and buildings shattered around them. Then, in a shocking turn of events, four tendrils made of pure darkness ruptured out of Millennium's mouth and ensnared themselves around Mersery. The Order member tried to break free of Millennium's grip but nothing seemed to shatter Millennium's concentration as he began to constrict Mersery. Tighter and tighter the tendrils squeezed, as Mersery's vision began to blur all the while. Millennium stood to his feet and let out a mighty roar before speaking. "This is my realm, Mersery. Soon this will become reality, and I will rule!" With that Mersery finally broke down as Millennium's tendrils squeezed their hardest one final time. The world then vanished into darkness, as Millennium continued to laugh before he faded from sight. Mersery was now in a void of nothingness, his thoughts alone being his only company. Is this the end? he thought. Is this where I meet my death? In a reality that doesn't even make sense? As Mersery continued to contemplate his doom, a voice could be heard that echoed throughout the whole empty void, shattering Mersery's thoughts. "Mersery? Are you alright? Can you here me?" It was the voice of the Fire Agori Falmed. Mersery tried to speak but found he couldn't. Then, the void split open and light bathed into the blankness, much like in Millennium's reality, though this time, the light brought peace and comfort. And again Mersery's vision began to blur and he drifted into the light, whilst the voice of Falmed gradually grew softer and softer. ---- Mersery gasped and opened his eyes. He was back on Spherus Magna, back in the village he had been in before he had been knocked unconscious, back with Falmed and Flardrek. Falmed stood beside him, treating a wound. He looked up and smiled. "Ah, at last, your awake! We were getting worried you had slipped into a coma." "Not a coma," Mersery began. "More like a very bad dream." He looked around. Agori and Matoran were attending to the damage to their homes, whilst Flardrek was inspecting a small house on the outskirts of the town with the village's Turaga and a number of others. Mersery tried to stand, but a stabbing pain forced him to sit back down. Falmed sighed. "Your lucky some of these villagers had the necessary herbs to cleanse your body of Skorr's venom," said the Agori. "Had they not had them, well... we don't need to go into details, but I doubt you would be speaking with us right now." Flardrek turned his head, and upon realizing Mersery was conscious, raced to his side. "Mersery, you've got to come with me." "Why," he asked. "Is something wrong?" Flardrek placed his arm on Mersery's shoulder, prompting him to wrap his around Flardrek's, and the Glatorian managed to lift Mersery to his feet. "I think you'd better take a look at this," said Flardrek as they walked towards the house he had been inspecting earlier. Characters *Millennium *Unnamed Shadow of Ages member *Mersery *Several unnamed Matoran *Several unnamed Agori *Unnamed Turaga *Several Skrall warriors **Tervok *Falmed *Flardrek *Dredzek *Freztrak *Unnamed assassin *Skorr Category:Stories